powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha and Giant Robo Cockpits
In Super Sentai, a cockpit acts as the control center for mecha and giant robos. Every Super Sentai series since Battle Fever J has featured at least one cockpit; as well as the Sentai vehicles in series prior to BFJ, with both Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. having cockpits for Variblune, Varidorin and Sky Ace respectively. A notable similarity is with Goggle V, where two members actually control Goggle Caesae, the team carrier, and do not control any mecha parts. Many feature multiple cockpits over the course of the series, both for individual mecha and for giant robos. Usually, only members of the Super Sentai team enter the cockpits, though, on occasion, other individuals have been known to enter the cockpit for one reason or another. Most cockpits are technology-based and feature control panels that operate the mecha or giant robo. In the case of the Boukenger, they carry a special atache case with the controllers that must be inserted to allow for them to use any mechs they enter, including the robot form. Some cockpits, such as the Zyuranger cockpit, require another item to be inserted into the cockpit before the mecha can be turned into a giant robo (in this case, the DynoCrystals). Some cockpits, such as that of the Gekirangers, feature no technology and, instead, are operated by the movements of the ranger. The Dairanger cockpits were operated using ki energy. Most giant robos (the combined form of individual mechas) featured a separate cockpit where all the rangers operating the robo could sit together. This has not always been the case, however. All mecha from Sun Vulcan (the first multi-mecha combination) through Changeman do not feature separate giant robo cockpits but, instead, show a split screen of the individual mecha cockpits when fighting in giant robo mode; this is likewise similar with Kakuranger, Gingaman, Hurricaneger, Dekaranger, some Go-onger robos, Go-Busters, and Kyuranger. Sixth rangers do not always sit in the control center of a giant robo. In Zyuranger, Burai does not normally sit in Gouryuujin, Zyutei Daizyujin, or Ultimate Daizyujin as there is not a sixth seat in the cockpit for him (although he does once appear in the cockpit standing behind the core five rangers). Similarly, Kou of Dairanger and Naoto Takizawa of Timeranger do not appear in the giant robo cockpit when their mechas are combined with the mechas of the core five rangers. Some mecha do not have cockpits at all, or have cockpits that are rarely used. In Zyuranger, Dragon Caesar can be operated remotely by Burai (and, later, Geki) using the Zyusouken. As a result, Dragon Caesar's cockpit is only seen once. In Timeranger, Naoto Takizawa is able to control the V-Rex remotely using the V Commander; as a result, a cockpit is never shown for the V-Rex. In Gingaman, Black Knight BullBlack (and, later, Hyuuga) grows large and combines with GouTaurus to form the BullTaurus mecha; as a result, there is never a cockpit shown as there would be no one to operate it. Similarly, in Magiranger, the rangers themselves transform into their mecha forms using spells and do not feature a cockpit in mecha form; however create an erethral cockpit when in combination formations like MagiKing and MagiLegend. In seasons with villainous mecha (such as the Kongs of Goggle-V, the Neo-Mecha Gigan of Bioman or the Heavy Industrial Machines of Dekaranger), a similar cockpit is utilized by the villain or monster using the mecha. Himitsu Sentai Goranger Modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (18) (5).png|Variblune J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai P277 (20ui) (29).png|Sky Ace Battle Fever J Battle Fever J cockpit.png|Battle Fever Robo Denshi Sentai Denziman DaiDenzin.jpg|DaiDenzin DaiDenzinIC.png|IC in the cockpit of DaiDenzin DaiDenzinArazinlar.png|DaiDenzin taken over by Arazinlar and Dustlers Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Sun Vulcan red cockpit.jpg|Cosmo Vulcan Sun Vulcan blue cockpit.jpg|Bull Vulcan (VulShark side) Sun Vulcan yellow cockpit.jpg|Bull Vulcan (VulPanther side) KingMagmarPit.png|King Magmar Dai Sentai Goggle V Goggle V Red Cockpit.png|Goggle Jet Goggle V Blue Cockpit.jpg|Goggle Dump Goggle V Yellow Cockpit.png|Goggle Tank Goggle V Black-Pink Cockpit.png|Goggle Caesae KongCockpit.png|General Kong cockpit (example: Seashell Mozoo in Fan Kong) GoggleV49.jpg|Bear Kong (with General Deathgiller) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman cockpit-dynaman.jpg|Dyna Robo individual cockpits Dynaman Red cockpit.jpg|Dyna Mach Dynaman blue-black cockpit.jpg|Dyna Mobile Dynaman Pink-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Dyna Garry Choudenshi Bioman Bioman Red-Pink cockpit.jpg|Biojet 1 Bioman Green-Yellow-Blue cockpit.jpg|Biojet 2 BioBrain.png|Anchor Canth (with Neo Intellect Brain) CanthPrince.png|Grotes Canth (with Prince) MegasMason.png|Megas Cockpit (Mason) MegasFarrah.png|Megas Cockpit (Farrah) MegasMonster.png|Megas Cockpit (Monster) MegasSilva.png|Megas Cockpit (Silva) MegasDMan.png|Megas Cockpit (Doctor Man) BalzionSilva.png|Balzion BalzionFarrah.png|Balzion (with Farrah) Dengeki Sentai Changeman Changeman Red Cockpit.png|Jet Changer 1 Changeman Black-White Cockpit.png|Helichanger 2 Changeman Blue-Pink Cockpit.png|Landchanger 3 Choushinsei Flashman Flashman red cockpit.jpg|Tank Command Flashman Green-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Jet Delta BluePinkCockpit.jpg|Jet Seeker Flashman Robo cockpit.jpg|Flash King Titanboycp.png|Titan Boy FTitanunTF.png|Untransformed team in Flash Titan Hikari Sentai Maskman Maskman Robo cockpit.png|Great Five Maskman Red cockpit.jpg|Masky Fighter Maskman Black cockpit.jpg|Masky Drill Maskman Blue cockpit.jpg|Masky Tank Maskman Yellow cockpit.jpg|Masky Jet Maskman Pink cockpit.jpg|Masky Gyro MaskmanGalaxyRoboCockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Robo Choujuu Sentai Liveman LIveman red Cockpit.png|Jet Falcon Liveman yellow Cockpit.png|Land Lion Liveman blue Cockpit.png|Aqua Dolphin Liveman Live Robo cockpit.png|Live Robo (Original Trio) Live Robo 5.png|Live Robo cockpit (Full Team) Bison_Liner.png|Bison Liner SaiFire.png|Sai Fire Live_Boxer.png|Live Boxer (Additional Two) SuperLiveRobo.png|Live Boxer (Full Team) Super_Live_Robo.png|Super Live Robo Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Turboranger Robo cockpit.png|Turborobo Turboranger Red cockpit.png|Turbo GT Turboranger Black cockpit.jpg|Turbo Truck Turboranger blue cockpit.jpg|Turbo Jeep Yellow Turbo Cockpit.png|Turbo Buggy Turboranger pink cockpit.png|Turbo Wagon Turborugger Cockpit.jpg|Turbo Rugger/Super Turborobo/Super Turbobuilder TurboBuilder cockpit.png|Turbobuilder TBuilderTRanger.png|Turbobuilder (with Turboranger) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Fiveman Red cockpit.png|Sky Alpha Fiveman Black-Yellow cockpit.png|Carrier Beta Fiveman Pink-Blue cockpit.png|Land Gamma Fiveman Five Robo cockpit.jpg|Five Robo StarFiveCP.png|StarFive StarFiveGunther.png|StarFive (with Gunther) SuperFive.png|Super FiveRobo MagmaBaseMax.png|Magma Base/Max Magma Choujin Sentai Jetman Jetman cockpit.jpg|Jet Icarus Jetman red.jpg|Jet Hawk Jetman black.jpg|Jet Condor Jetman yellow.jpg|Jet Owl Jetman white.jpg|Jet Swan Jetman blue.jpg|Jet Swallow 427x240.png|Neo-Jetman Kanna, Ray and Dan cockpit.jpg|Jet Garuda Jetman jg 25.jpg|Jet Garuda with Radiguet inside. Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Cockpit 1 Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.png|Tyranosaurus Cockpit 2 Mastodon Dinozord.png|Zyu Mammoth Cockpit 3 Triceratops Dinozord.png|Triceratops Cockpit 4 Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord.png|Saber Tiger Cockpit 5 Pterodactyl Dinozord.png|Pteranodon Cockpit 6 Dragonzord.png|Dragon Caesar Zyuranger_Empty_cockpit.jpg|Dino Tanker/Daizyuzin/Zyutei Daizyuzin/Ultimate Daizyuzin (empty) Cockpit 7 Megazord.png|Dino Tanker/Daizyuzin/Zyutei Daizyuzin/Ultimate Daizyuzin TSF074.jpg|Gouryuzin Cockpit 8 Dragonzord Battle Mode.png|Gouryuzin (with only Mammoth Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Tiger Ranger) Cockpit 9 Mega Dragonzord & Ultrazord.png|Daizyuin/Zyutei Daizyuzin/Ultimate Daizyuzin (with Dragon Ranger) Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord Cockpit with Armored Red Ranger.JPG|Daizyuzin/Ultimate Daizyuzin (with Armed Tyranno Ranger) Gosei Sentai Dairanger Cockpit 10 Red Dragon Thunderzord.png|Ryuseioh Cockpit 11 Lion Thunderzord.png|Sei Shishi Cockpit 12 Unicorn Thunderzord.png|Sei Tenma Cockpit 13 Griffin Thunderzord.png|Sei Kirin Cockpit 14 Firebird Thunderzord.png|Sei Houou Cockpit 15 White Tigerzord.png|Won Tiger Cockpit 16 Thunder Megazord.png|Dairenoh Cockpit 17 Mega Tigerzord.png|Kiba Daioh Cockpit 18 Thunder Ultrazord.png|Ryuseioh (Heavy Armored Chi Palace) Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Cockpit 19 Ape Ninjazord.png|God Saruder Cockpit 20 Crane Ninjazord.png|God Kark Cockpit 21 Wolf Ninjazord.png|God Logan Cockpit 22 Bear Ninjazord.png|God Kumard Cockpit 23 Frog Ninjazord.png|God Gammer Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|SkyPhoenix ZeoZordIVCockpit.jpg|GranTaurus ZeoZordIIICockpit.jpg|DashLeon ZeoZordIICockpit.jpg|Dogu Lander ZeoZordICockpit.jpg|Moa Loader RedBattlezordCockpit.jpg|Red Puncher Red_Battlezord_Cockpit_with_Green_Ranger.jpeg|Red Puncher with OhGreen Pyramidas Cockpit.jpg|King Pyramider ZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet4Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Horn Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet3Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Graviton Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet2Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Vulcan Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet1Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Cannon Head ZeoMegazordBattleZordCockpit.jpg|Buster Ohranger Robo 6 Zeo Rangers.jpg|King Pyramider Battle Formation SuperZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|Red Blocker SuperZeoZordIVCockpit.jpeg|Green Blocker SuperZeoZordIIICockpit.jpeg|Blue Blocker SuperZeoZordIICockpit.jpeg|Yellow Blocker SuperZeoZordICockpit.jpeg|Pink Blocker SuperZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|OhBlocker OhBlocker Cockpit with KingRanger.jpg|OhBlocker with KingRanger Gekisou Sentai Carranger SiTIII191.jpg|Red (Red Vehicle) Blue Cockpit.PNG.png|Blue (Blue Vehicle) TGreen Cockpit.PNG|Green (Green Vehicle) TYellow Cockpit.png|Yellow (Yellow Vehicle) TPink Cockpit.png|Pink (Pink Vehicle) SiTIII166.jpg|RV Robo File:COTM_Turbo_Megazord_with_Crosspatch_and_Chromites.png| RV Robo with ZZ Gyuri and Wumpers RoboRacerCockpit.jpg|Sirender Artillatron Cockpit.jpg|Victrailer LightningFireTamerCockpit.jpg|Red (V-Fire) SirenBlasterCockpit.jpg|Blue (V-Police) ThunderLoaderCockpit.jpg|Green (V-Dump) StarRacerCockpit.jpg|Yellow (V-Dozer) WindRescueCockpit.jpg|Pink (V-Rescue) RescueMegazordCockpit.jpg|VRV Robo Carohrangerrobocockpit.jpg|The Carrangers inside Ohranger Robo RitchBraking.png|Braking RitchRBraking.png|Rebuilt Braking Nori12.png|Norishiron 12 NoriFinal.png|Norishiron Final Denji Sentai Megaranger AstroMegazordCockpit.jpg|Galaxy Mega DeltaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Delta Mega MegaV1Cockpit.jpg|Red MegaV2Cockpit.jpg|Black MegaV3Cockpit.jpg|Blue MegaV4Cockpit.jpg|Yellow MegaV5Cockpit.jpg|Pink MegaVoyagerCockpit.jpg|Mega Voyager Megaranger Mega Tector Cockpit.PNG|Mega Voyager (Mega Tector) MegaWingerCockpit.jpg|Silver GrandNeziCP.png|Grand Neziros Seijuu Sentai Gingaman GalaxyMegazordCockpit.jpg|Individual cockpits Red_Galaxy_Ranger_in_Cockpit.jpeg|GingaLeon Green_Galaxy_Ranger_in_Cockpit.jpeg|Gingalcon Blue Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Gingarilla Yellow_Galaxy_Ranger_in_Cockpit.jpeg|GingaVerick Pink_Galaxy_Ranger_in_Cockpit.jpeg|Gingat Red Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|GingaLeon (GingaRed with Beast Armor Shine) Green Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Gingalcon (GingaGreen with Beast Armor Shine) Blue Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Gingarilla (GingaBlue with Beast Armor Shine) Yellow Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|GingaVerick (GingaYellow with Beast Armor Shine) Pink Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Gingat (GingaPink with Beast Armor Shine) Lost Galaxy cockpit.jpg|All Gingamen in GingaLeon's cockpit modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (5).png|Demon Beast Daitanix modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (4).png|Earth Demon Beast Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive PyroRescueOneCockpit.jpg|Red AquaRescueTwoCockpit.jpg|Blue AeroRescueThreeCockpit.jpg|Green HazrescueFourCockpit.jpg|Yellow MedrescueFiveCockpit.jpg|Pink RailRescueCockpit.jpg|GoLiner SuperTrainCockpit.jpg|Grand Liner OmegazordOneCockpit.jpg|Red OmegaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Victory Mars Sigma_Project.png|Max Victory Robo Sigma Project 02.webp.jpg|Super Armor Shine Victory Mars Mirai Sentai Timeranger TimeFlyer1Cockpit.jpg|Red TimeFlyer2Cockpit.jpg|Blue TimeFlyer3Cockpit.jpg|Green TimeFlyer4Cockpit.jpg|Yellow TimeFlyer5Cockpit.jpg|Pink Time_Robo_Original.png|TimeRobo (original) Time Force Megazord Cockpit.jpg|TimeRobo (updated) Time_Robo_Shadow.png|TimeRobo Shadow modeldot9 (28) (13) (9).png|NeoCrisis Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Wild Force cockpit.jpg|Robo (GaoKing and GaoMuscle) vlcsnap-2016-08-20-22h47m56s803.jpg|GaoKing with Soul Bird vlcsnap-2016-08-20-22h48m11s122.jpg|GaoMuscle with Soul Bird Rouki_(GaoHunter_evil).jpg|Rouki (GaoHunter evil) Lunar Wolf Ranger in Predazord cockpit.jpg|Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter Predazord Blue Moon Cockpit.jpg|GaoHunter Blue Moon vlcsnap-2016-08-20-22h49m48s259.jpg|GaoIcarus/GaoKnight/GaoKentaurus with Soul Bird vlcsnap-2016-08-20-22h59m31s318.jpg|GaoGod Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Ninja Storm red cockpit.jpg|HurricaneRed Ninja Storm blue cockpit.jpg|HurricaneBlue Ninja Storm yellow cockpit.jpg|HurricaneYellow Ninja Storm crimson thunder cockpit.jpg|KabutoRaiger Ninja Storm navy thunder cockpit.jpg|KuwagaRaiger Ninja Storm green samurai cockpit.jpg|Shurikenger Ninja Storm green samurai 2 cockpit.jpg|Shurikenger (Fire Mode) Ninja Storm Hurrican Megazord cockpit.jpg|Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin 1 Ninja Storm Hurricane Megazord cockpit.jpg|Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin 2 modeldot9 (28) (13) (11).png|Sargain modeldot9 (28) (13) (12).png|Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I modeldot9 (28) (13) (13).png|Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II modeldot9 (28) (13) (14).png|Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III modeldot9 (28) (13) (15).png|Karakuri Giant Gaingain modeldot9 (28) (13) (16).png|Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy modeldot9 (28) (13) (17).png|Karakuri Giant FurabijenRobo modeldot9 (28) (13) (18).png|Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ThundersaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|AbarenOh/Killer Abarenoh Thundersaurus Megazord Cockpit with Triassic Ranger.JPG|Abarenoh (with AbareMax) Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red_&_Blue.jpg|Abarenoh (without AbareYellow) Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red.jpg|Abarenoh (with only AbaRed) KillerOhPit.png|KillerOh KillerohBlack.png|KillerOh (with AbareBlack) MezodonCockpit.jpg|Max Ouja/Maxryuuoh (AbareMax) MezodonCockpitwithRedBlueYellowRangers.jpg|Max Ouja/Maxryuuoh (AbareMax with Blue and Yellow) MezodonCockpitwithBlackRanger.jpg|Max Ouja/Maxryuuoh (Black) Mezodon_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Blue.jpg|Max Ouja (Blue) ValkasaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|OoAbarenoh/Killer Abarenoh Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-15h26m38s940.jpg|Bakuren-Oh DezumoVoorla and Mikoto in BakurenOh cockpit.png|BakurenOh (DezumoVoorla and Mikoto) origami_warrior (2).png|Anamolicarus (original) origami_warrior (3).png|Anamolicarus (updated) origami_warrior (5).png|Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Reddeltapit.jpg|Red (Dekaranger Robo) Bluedeltapit.jpg|Blue (Dekaranger Robo) Greendeltapit.jpg|Green (Dekaranger Robo) Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Yellow (Dekaranger Robo) Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Pink (Dekaranger Robo) Cyclepit.jpg|Break Deka-ar-buggycockpit.jpg|Blast Buggy P277 (20ui) (5).png|Deka Base dekabasecockpit.jpg|Deka Base Robo Commandpit.jpg|DekaBase Robo in SWAT Mode with DekaBreak Redflypit.jpg|SWAT Red Blueflypit.jpg|SWAT Blue Greenflypit.jpg|SWAT Green Yellowflypit.jpg|SWAT Yellow Pinkflypit.jpg|SWAT Pink tumblr_static_filename_640_v2.jpg|Deka Base Robo with Rainian Agent Abrella and Abrella's DekaBase Seizure Gang P277 (20ui) (25).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Scaravader P277 (20ui) (11).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher P277 (20ui) (8).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture P277 (20ui) (21).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance P277 (20ui) (16).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow P277 (20ui) (26).png|Batsuroids (Terrible Terror/Cannon Gladiator/night chaser/Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer) P277 (20ui) (12).png|Machine Monster Gigas (Flora's Nightmare) P277 (20ui) (10).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow II Wojonian Jinche Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator.jpg|Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator II P277 (20ui) (24).png|Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder P277 (20ui) (6).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror II Dradian Goldom P277 (20ui) (7).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet P277 (20ui) (23).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil P277 (20ui) (22).png|God Pounder (copy) Pouchien Bolapen P277 (20ui) (18).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile Ultimate Evil (Handorean Decho).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil (Handorean Decho) P277 (20ui) (15).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance (Tentean Siroger) P277 (20ui) (13).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria II P277 (20ui) (17).png|Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer II P277 (20ui) (9).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile (Kulernian Jellyfis) P277 (20ui) (19).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrex P277 (20ui) (20).png|Heavy Industrial Machine Killer Tank P277 (20ui) (14).png|Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView Mahou Sentai Magiranger Mystic Force cockpit.jpg|MagiKing Solar streak cockpit.jpg|Travelion Magilegendcockpit.jpg|MagiLegend magi-vi-apotrexcockpit.jpg|Abretrailer GoGo Sentai Boukenger BlackandYellowinPinkCockpit.jpg|Yellow, Black and Pink Zords101.jpg|Red Zords102.jpg|Black Zords103.jpg|Blue Zords104.jpg|Yellow Zords105.jpg|Pink Zords108.jpg|DaiBouken Zords106.jpg|Red (GoGo Drill) Zords117.jpg|Yellow (GoGo Drill) Zords107.jpg|Pink (GoGo Shovel) Zords118.jpg|Blue (GoGo Mixer) Zords116.jpg|Black (GoGo Crane) Zords119.jpg|Red with Ragi Zords131.jpg|Red (GoGo Jet) Zords133.jpg|Black (DaiTanken) Zords120.jpg|Silver Zords132.jpg|Red (Siren Builder) Zords125.jpg|Red (GoGo Commander) Zords134.jpg|Silver (Voyager DaiBouken) Zords126.jpg|Black Zords127.jpg|Blue Zords128.jpg|Yellow Zords129.jpg|Pink Bou-gg-cockpit12.jpg|DaiVoyager Cybernetic_rex_cockpit.octet-stream.png|Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (2).png|Quester Robos modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (3).png|Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus Juken Sentai Gekiranger Prjf-jungle-pride-megazord-02.jpg|GekiTohja Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-17h51m22s491.jpg|GekiRinTouja Prjf-jungle-master-megazord-02.jpg|GekiFire Gekitoujawolfcockpit.jpg|GekiToujaWolf Prjf-rhino-pride-megazord-02.jpg|SaiDaiOh SaiDaiOhMiki.png|Miki with Ken in SaiDaiOh Prjf-jungle-master-stampede-02.jpg|SaiDaiGekiFire/SaiDaiGekiTohja Prjf-jungle-pride-charge-lion-chameleon-2.jpg|SaiDaiGekiRinTohja Gekirintoujawolf.jpg|GekiRinTouja Wolf Engine Sentai Go-Onger RPM Red Cockpit.jpg|Speedor RPM Blue cockpit.jpg|Buson RPM Yellow Cockpit.jpg|BeaRV RPM Green Cockpit.jpg|Birca RPM Black Cockpit.jpg|Gunpherd RMP Gold Cockpit.jpg|Toriptor RPM Silver Cockpit.jpg|Jetras Kyoretsu-Oh.jpg|Kishamoth/Kyoretsu-Oh Zenith Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Engine-O G6 Sky Rev Megazord cockpit.jpg|Engine-O G9 EngineOhG12.jpg|Engine-O G12 Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Shinken Red cockpit.jpg|Red Shinken Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Shinken pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Shinken Green cockpit.jpg|Green Shinken Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Shinken-Oh cockpit.jpg|ShinkenOh Flying thing cockpit.jpg|DaiTenku Flyingshnkenoh.jpg|Tenkuu ShinkenOh Shinken Gold cockpit.jpg|Gold Shinkenika.jpg|Ika Shinken Oh Image:Cockpit-shinkenger.jpg|DaiKaiShinkenOh SSS vs ESG - Samurai Formation 23 Cockpit.jpg|Samurai Formation 23 Tensou Sentai Goseiger Gosei Red cockpit.jpg|Red Gosei Pink cockpit copy.jpg|Pink Gosei Black cockpit.jpg|Black Gosei Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Gosei Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Gosei Great cockpit.jpg|Gosei Great/Hyper Gosei Great Ground Gosei Great cockpit.jpg|Ground Gosei Great Normal 17-258.jpg|Wonder Gosei Great Gosei Ultimate cockpit.jpg|Gosei Ultimate SSS vs TSG - EOG - Ground Hyper Gosei Great Cockpit.jpg|Ground Hyper Gosei Great Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Gokaiger Red cockpit.jpg|Red Gokaiger Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Gokaiger Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Gokaiger Green cockpit.jpg|Green Gokaiger Pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Gokai oh cockpit.jpg|GokaiOh Gokaiger Silver cockpit.jpg|GoZyuDrill/Rex/Jin GoJyu-GokaiOh.PNG|GouZyu/Kanzen GokaiOh latest.webp (2).jpg|Gigant Horse latest.webp (1).jpg|Gigant Horse (Emperor Ackdos Gill) Great Waruzu cockpit.jpg|Great Warz Great Insarn cockpit.jpg|Great Insarn Fake GokaiOh.jpg|Fake GokaiOh Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters CB-01 Cockpit.jpg|CB-01 Buster Blue Cockpit.jpg|GT-02 Buster Yellow Cockpit.jpg|RH-03 Fourze RH-03 Cockpit.jpg|RH-03 (with Fourze) BC-04cockpit.jpg|BC-04 SJ-05cockpit.jpg|SJ-05 FS-0O_cockpit.jpg|FS-0O (with Nick) 2012_20.webp.jpg|LT-06 Enter piloting Megazord.jpg|MegaZord Epsilon Escape piloting Megazord.jpg|MegaZord Zeta Messiah_Reboot_(Messiah_core).jpg|Messiah Reboot (Messiah core) MegaZord_omega_(Mecha_and_Giant_Robo_Cockpits).jpg|MegaZord Omega Go-buster_animal_cockpit.png|Go-Buster Animal Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Kyoryuzin (three) Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Kyoryuzin (five) Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor Stegotchi-Zakutor .jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor (with Black and no Red) Kyoryuzin_(Red-Green-Black).jpg.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (three) Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-18h23m51s83.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (five) Kyoryuzin_Macho_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Macho Kyoryu9.jpg|Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi Kyoryuzin_Kung_Fu_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Kung Fu Kyoryuzin_Basebal_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin (Two)/Kyoryuzin Baseball Kyoryuger Wizard 1.jpg|Miracle Combination Kyoryuzin_Christmas_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin Christmas Evil Pteraiden-Oh.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh (Evil) PteraidenOh.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Raiden_Kyoryuzin_(Red-Black-Blue-Green-Pink-Gold).jpg.jpg|Raiden Kyoryuzin Raiden Kyoryuzin (seven).png|Raiden Kyoryuzin (seven) Pteraiden-Oh Western cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Western Pteraiden-oh parasagun cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-20h50m07s13.png|Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy Pteraiden-Oh Dricera Cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Dricera Cockpit_of_Tategami_Raiden_Kyoryuzin.png|Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin PterGC.png|Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon (Two) KyoryuViolet_Plezu-Oh_Mecha_cockpit.png|Plezuon, Rocket Mode KyoryuRed_Plezu-Oh_Mecha_cockpit.png|PlezuOh Kyoryu Violet in PlezuOh.jpg|Plezu-Oh PlezVG.png|Plezu-Oh Bunpachy (Two) Plezu-Oh Ankydon!.jpg|Plezu-Oh Ankydon 7_Kyoryugers_inside_Bakuretsu_Kyoryuzin.jpg|Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin Gigant_Bragi-Oh.jpg|Gigant Bragi-Oh Gigant_Kyoryuzin_(Mecha_and_Giant_Robo_Cockpits).jpg|Gigant Kyoryuzin modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (1).png|Gigant Kyoryuzin (six silver) Effected cockpit.jpg|Infected Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin 993919 222856137862756 832553692 n.jpg|SpinoDai-Oh Spinocockpit.jpg|The Kyoryugers and Meeko the SpinoDai-Oh cockpit SpinoDai-Oh Cockpit.jpg|SpinoDai-Oh Kyoryu Red in SpinoDaiOh.jpg|Red piloting SpinoDaiOh SpinoDaiOh Western cockpit.png|SpinoDaiOh Western Dino Force Brave/Kyoryuger Brave Dinoforcebravekyoryuzin.jpg|Brave Kyoryuzin/Tyranno King Dinoforcebravekyoryuzinwestern.jpg|Brave Kyoryuzin/Tyranno King Western Dinoforcebravekyoryuzinall5.jpg|Brave Kyoryuzin/Tyranno King (All 5 in cockpit) Brave PteraidenOh Cockpit.png|Brave PteraidenOh/Ptera King Brave Kyoryuzin without Red.png|Brave Kyoryuzin/Tyranno King (without Red) Brave Raiden Kyoryuzin Cockpit.png|Brave Raiden Kyoryuzin/Tyranno King Ressha Sentai ToQger ToQ1Gou_Red_Ressha_Cockpit.png|Red Ressha ToQ2Gou_Blue_Ressha_Cockpit.jpg|Blue Ressha ToQ3Gou_Yellow_Ressha_Cockpit.jpg|Yellow Ressha ToQ4Gou_Green_Ressha_Cockpit.jpg|Green Ressha ToQ5Gou_Pink_Ressha_Cockpit.jpg|Pink Ressha Toqohcockpit.jpg|ToQ-Oh RST-Car_Carrier_Ressha_Cockpit.png|Car Carrier Ressha Car Carrier Ressha (ToQ 2gou).png|ToQ 2gou RST-Tank_Ressha_Cockpit.png|Tank Ressha Tank Ressha (ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou).png|ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou Tqg06 05.jpg|ToQ 3gou, ToQ 4gou & ToQ 5gou Tank Ressha (ToQ 4gou).png|ToQ 4gou RST-Diesel_Ressha_Cockpit.png|Diesel Ressha RST-Dirty Cockpit of Diesel Ressha.png|Diesel Ressha cockpit before it was cleaned. Diesel Ressha (ToQ 2gou).png|ToQ 2gou DieselBlue-Green.jpg|ToQ 2gou & ToQ 4gou Diesel Ressha (ToQ 3gou).png|ToQ 3gou Den-O Ressha cockpit.png|Den-O Ressha Gabutyra_Ressha_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuger Ressha ToQ-Oh_Kyoryuzin_feat._Den-Liner_cockpit.png|ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. Denliner Fire Ressha (ToQ 1gou & ToQ 5gou).png|Fire Ressha Toqpoliceressha.jpg|Police Ressha Toqbuilddaioh.jpg|Build Dai-Oh Vlcsnap-5820.png|Chou Chou ToQ Dai-Oh Toqhyperresshacockpit.jpg|Hyper Ressha Toqrainbowcockpit.jpg|ToQ Rainbow TOQ22-1025.jpg|ToQ-Oh with General Schwarz 10308383_854834514545497_6704111469679997736_n.jpg|Safari Ressha Kuliner Robo Cockpit.png|Kuliner Schwarz Kuliner Pilot.PNG|General Schwarz's Kuliner Emperor Kuliner Robo Cockpit.png|Imperial Kuliner Cho_Kuliner_Robo_(Cockpits).jpg|Cho Kuliner Robo Morc Kuliner Robo Cockpit.png|Marchioness Morc's Kuliner Nil_hakushaku.jpg|Count Nair's Kuliner P277 (20ui) (27).png|Cho Cho Kuliner Robo Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Shurikenjin Cockpit.jpg|Shurikenjin Shurikenjin_cockpit_(ShiroNinger,_MidoNinger,_Whirldwind_AKaNinger).PNG|Shurikenjin (ShiroNinger, MidoNinger, AkaNinger (Tsumuji)) Shurikenjin Drago cockpit.PNG|Shurikenjin Drago Shurikenjin Paon cockpit.png|Shurikenjin Paon Shurikenjin UFO cockpit.png|Shurikenjin UFO Shurikenjin Tridoron cockpit.jpg|Shurikenjin Tridoron ShurikenjinSurferCockpit.jpg|The Ninningers inside Shurikenjin Surfer's cockpit with StarNinger as its main pilot. ShurikenjinSurferCockpit2.jpg|AkaNinger pilot Shurikenjin Surfer ShurikenjinSurferCockpit3.jpg|AoNinger pilot Shurikenjin Surfer KiNinger x2 and ShiroNinger x3.jpg|Kakuranger Shuriken: Two ShiroNingers and three KiNingers pilot Shurikenjin. Shurikenjin ShiroNinger with KiNinger x4.jpg|ShiroNinger and four KiNingers pilot Shurikenjin. BisonKing_cockpit.png|BisonKing BisonKingDrago_cockpit.jpg|BisonKing Drago cockpit BisonKing cockpit (StarNinger, KiNinger, AoNinger).PNG|BisonKing cockpit with StarNinger, AoNinger, and KiNinger KingShurikenjin_cockpit.png|King Shurikenjin M21-2.jpg|Lion Ha-Oh HaOhShurikenjin_cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin HaOhShurikenjin_minus_AkaNinger.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit, minus AkaNinger Ha-Oh Shurikenjin cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit with StarNinger Chozetsu and AkaNinger in StarNinger's normal seat Tumblr_nxvgq5vaps1u21bnqo1_1280.jpg|Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh Ha-Oh Shurikenjin with Mangetsu Kibaoni and Hyakkarage.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin with Mangetsu Kibaoni and Hyakkarage King Shurikenjin (Masakage Tsugomori).png|King Shurikenjin (Masakage Tsugomori) GekiatsuDai-Oh_Cockpit.png|Gekiatsu Dai-Oh Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh.png|Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh cockpt (MomoNinger).PNG|Gekiatsu Dai-Oh cockpit with MomoNinger Karakuri Kyuubi Cockpit.png|Karakuri Kyuubi Red Kyuubi cockpit.jpg|Red Kyuubi Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma.png|Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma II (Raizo Gabi).png|Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma II (Raizo Gabi) Masakage Tsugomori Cockpits small Masakage Tsugomori.png|Masakage Tsugomori Cockpits small Masakage Tsugomori Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Zyuohcubeeaglecockpit.jpg|Cube Eagle Zyuohcubesharkcockpit.jpg|Cube Shark Zyuohcubelioncockpit.jpg|Cube Lion Zyuohcubeelephantcockpit.jpg|Cube Elephant Zyuohcubetigercockpit.jpg|Cube Tiger Zyuohcubegorillacockpit.jpg|Cube Gorilla ZyuohKing_Cockpit.png|ZyuohKing 1*2*3 ZyuohKing_123_Cockpit_-_minus_Eagle.png|ZyuohKing 1*2*3, minus Zyuoh Eagle ZyuohKing_154_Cockpit.png|ZyuohKing 1*5*4 ZyuohKing_654_Cockpit.png|ZyuohWild 6*5*4 ZyuohWild_623_Cockpit_-_minus_Gorilla.png|ZyuohWild 6*5*4, minus Zyuoh Gorilla ZyuohWild_623_Cockpit.png|ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Wild_ZyuohKing_Cockpit.jpeg|Wild ZyuohKing Zyuoh Gorilla inside Wild ZyuohKing.jpg|Wild ZyuohKing with Zyuoh Gorilla Wild_ZyuohKing_Cockpit (minus Eagle).jpg|Wild ZyuohKing, minus Zyuoh Eagle/Gorilla zyuohWild Special.jpeg|ZyuohWild Special Cockpit, minus Zyuoh Gorila Cube_Crocodile_Cockpit.jpg|Cube Crocodile Cube_Wolf_Cockpit.jpg|Cube Wolf Cube_Rhinos_Cockpit.jpg|Cube Rhinos Tousai_Zyuoh_Cockpit.jpg|Tousai Zyuoh 13406849 1408639709158164 6112299204142405440 n.jpg|Wild Tousai King Wild Tousai King Cockpit with Gokaigers.jpg|Wild Tousai King w/Gokaigers Wild Tousai King cockpit (without Zyuoh Eagle-Gorilla).jpeg|Wild Tousai King, minus Zyuoh Eagle/Gorilla Wild Tousai Shuriken King Cockpit.jpg|Wild Tousai Shuriken King Cube Whale Cockpit.jpg|Cube Whale/Dodekai-Oh Wild Tousai Dodeka King Cockpit.jpg|Wild Tousai Dodeka King WTDK Instinct Awakened cockpit.jpeg|Wild Tousai Dodeka King (Instinct Awakened) Cube_Condor_Cockpit_HD.jpeg|Cube Condor CondorWild Cockpit HD.jpeg|CondorWild Triangular Cockpit.png|Triangular Yaban Great Cockpit.png|Yaban Great (Megabeast Hunter Bangray) Gift Custom Cockpit.png|Gift Custom Yaban_Great_(Quval).jpg|Yaban Great (Quval) Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Shishi Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Shishi Voyager Shishi Voyager - Pegasus Shishi Red.jpg|Shishi Voyager with Pegasus Shishi Red Shishi Voyager - Shishi Red Orion.jpg|Shishi Voyager with Shishi Red Orion Shishi Voyager - Ryu Commander.jpg|Shishi Voyager with Ryu Commander Shishi Voyager - Koguma Skyblue.jpg|Shishi Voyager with Koguma Skyblue origami_warrior (15).png|Kazulaser with Shishi Red in Shishi Voyager Sasori Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Sasori Voyager Ookami Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Ookami Voyager Tenbin Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Tenbin Voyager Oushi Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Oushi Voyager Hebitsukai Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Hebitsukai Voyager Chameleon Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Chameleon Voyager Chameleon Voyager - Chameleon Green Moon.jpg|Chameleon Voyager with Chameleon Green Moon Washi Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Washi Voyager Kajiki Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Kajiki Voyager Kajiki Voyager - Pegasus Kajiki Yellow.jpg|Kajiki Voyager with Pegasus Kajiki Yellow Ryu Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Ryu Voyager Ooguma Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Ooguma Voyager Houou Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Houou Voyager Orion Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Orion Voyager Orion Voyager - Washi Pink.jpg|Orion Voyager with Washi Pink Kojishi Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Kojishi Voyager Kojishi Voyager - Shishi Red Orion.jpg|Kojishi Voyager with Shishi Red Orion Kojishi Voyager - Ookami Blue.jpg|Kojishi Voyager with Ookami Blue Kojishi Voyager - Koguma Skyblue.jpg|Kojishi Voyager with Koguma Skyblue Cerberus Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cerberus Voyager 20840759_1488468617858054_1432851894703197296_n.jpg|Big's Cerberios (ten Kyuranger) Moaider Cockpit.png|Moaider Madakko cockpoit.jpg|Madakko's Moaider Moraimars robo.png|Moraimars robo 14898263156412.jpg|Big Moraimars Great Leader in Big Moraimars Robo.jpg|Shocker Leader III in Big Moraimars Robo (Chou Super Hero Taisen) Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Red Dial Fighter.png|Red Dial Fighter Blue Dial Fighter .png|Blue Dial Fighter Yellow Dial Fighter.png|Yellow Dial Fighter Trigger Machine 1gou.png|Trigger Machine 1gou Trigger Machine 2gou.png|Trigger Machine 2gou Trigger Machine 3gou.png|Trigger Machine 3gou LupinKaiser Cockpit.jpg|LupinKaiser PatKaiser_Cockpit.png|PatKaiser PatorenIchigou in Cyclone.png|Patren 1gou in Cyclone Dial Fighter LupinRed in Biker.png|LupinRed in Trigger Machine Biker LupinRed_in_Scissors_&_Blade_Dial_Fighter.jpg|LupinRed in Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter Patren_Ichigo_in_Trigger_Machine_Drill.png|Patren 1gou in Trigger Machine Drill Keichiro_in_Trigger_Machine_Drill_Cockpit.png|Untransformed Keiichiro in Trigger Machine Drill Hensoku PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Hensoku PatKaiser 15298730992744.jpg|X Train Silver 15312390244758.jpg|X Train Gold Lupin VS Pat 25.jpg|Good Cool Kaiser VSX 4-560x315.jpg|VictoryStriker Jackpot Striker puppet form.jpg|LupinRex Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger KishiryuTyramigo.png|Kishiryu Tyramigo/KishiRyuOh KishiryuTriken.png|Kishiryu Triken KishiryuAnkyloze.png|Kishiryu Ankyloze origami_warrior (8).png|Kishiryu TigerLance KishiryuMilNeedle.png|Kishiryu MilNeedle KishiRyuOhFiveKnights.png|KishiRyuOh Five Knights origami_warrior (13) 09.png|Kishiryu MosaRex/KishiRyuNeptune 1570928293908-560x315.jpg|Kishiryu Pterardon/YokuRyuOh EPu3R9SU0AEyuuL.jpg|YokuRyuOh with Oto 20191209_1660539.png|King KishiRyuOh 10-10.jpg|King KishiRyuOh (six Ryusoulger) Kishiryuzin Cockpits.png|Kishiryu Dinomigo/Kishiryuzin Kishiryuzin Cockpits 2.png|Kishiryuzin with Ryusoul Blue & Pink & Green & Black Other Johranger Robo Cockpit.PNG|Robo (note the absence of the Fifth Ranger) Diend_BigMachine_SHTaisen.png|Diend pilots the Big Machine origami_warrior (10) 01.png|Machine Itasha (Itasha Robo) Category:Mecha Category:Super Sentai